In the woods
by DiamondLiv
Summary: When the mystery machine breaks down in the woods, it leaves Mystery Inc with no choice but to sleep there. Practical jokes happen, and love blooms for two members. Fraphne!


**Scooby Doo Fanfiction:)**

**Hola;) I've just watched some fluffy and romantic films, and so I thought I would write another story with Fraphne:) So hopefully you'll enjoy, and tell me what you think:)**

"We're nearly there guys, just another 25 minutes", Fred informed the members of Mystery Inc.

"Thats good. Its like we're in the middle of no where!"Daphne said, a smile on her face as she gazed up at the blonde boy, he gazing at her.

"Like, where are we going exactly?"Shaggy asked, still not atall sure of this trip.

"We were heading to Greensville, but I think we are completely lost", Velma told the group.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"Fred said, some what annoyed.

"Well I tried, but you were too busy looking into Daphne's eyes, and vice versa", Velma smiled, as a blush crept across Fred and Daphne's face.

"Stop it Velma!"Daphne said, and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma laughed. The smile was soon wiped off their face when the mystery machine made a strange noise.

"Rhat ras rat?"Scooby asked, the noise scaring him.

"The mystery machine has broke down", Fred sighed.

"Where are we going to go? This is just all grass and trees!"Daphne exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to camp", Velma suggested.

"Like thats ok, I guess we have mine and Scoob's picnic blanket", Shaggy said.

"Well then gang, looks like we're going camping", Fred said, although he didn't sound too pleased about it.

After gathering some wood to make a camp fire, the gang sat around a fire. They sang songs, making each other laugh. However, as it got later, people's eyes began drooping, and eventually, Velma fell asleep, as did Shaggy and Scooby some time later. For some time, Daphne and Fred sat in silence, staring into the flames. It didn't take long for someone to speak.

"So Daph, you ok?" Fred asked her, and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Eyes that could break hearts, he thought.

"I'm fine Freddie, what about you?" she asked him in return.

"Well I'm with you, so how could I not be fine", he mumbled.

"Freddie, thats so sweet", Daphne smiled, and then a wicked expression came upon her features. "Want to have some fun?"

"Daph, I don't know if you've noticed, but our friends are here", Fred said, causing Daphne to roll her eyes.

"Not that kind of fun Freddie, I mean, tricks, jokes, on the others",she explained.

"Oh", Fred blushed, and Daphne laughed at him.

"There's whipped cream in Shaggy and Scooby's picnic basket", she smiled. Daphne went over to the mystery machine, and took out the basket, and her make up bag.

"Whipped cream on Shaggy's ears, lipstick on Velma's face and some mascara on Scooby, with a bit of cream for his new hair style", Daphne giggled.

"Or we could do everything to all of them", Fred smirked, and they both laughed as they set to work. About half an hour later, they were finished. Daphne got out her phone, and took lots of photos. "Facebook", she giggled, sending them all to her profile.

Later that night, without even knowing, Daphne's hand had slipped into Fred's, and they were both walking along together, and they found a little lake, the moon reflecting onto it.

"How romantic", Daphne sighed blissfully.

"Yeah, I guess", Fred agreed. Wiggling her toes in the water, Daphne stopped to look at Fred. Without warning, their noses were touching, and there was very little space between their lips.

"I hate gaps", Daphne smiled.

"Well, we'll have to close it", Fred told her, brushing his lips onto her's. At that moment, they felt like they were flying, and it felt like hours when they finally pulled apart. Daphne giggled, making Fred pull her into a hug.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?"Fred asked, and Daphne shook her head playfullly. "Forever", he finished, and once again they kissed.

"Lets go back", Daphne said, and Fred nodded. Back again they went, and they fell asleep together.

"DAPHNE BLAKE AND FRED JONES, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Velma's voice shouted, but she soon quietened down when she found her friends asleep in each others arms.

"Finally", she giggled, as Shaggy came up behind her.

"Like yeah", he smiled, and then laughed.

"What?"

"Like your face! You have lipstick and squirty cream!" Shaggy said, dancing around.

"Sorry to break it to you, but so do you, and Scooby", Velma told him, causing him to stop.

"Rho my, rhon't rou rook rilly", Scooby said, until they informed him of the squirty cream and lipstick too.

"The lovebirds did this to us", Velma said sternly, frowning at the sleeping pair.

"Like, lets get revenge", Shaggy said, and Velma and Scooby nodded.

They went to get water in the flask Shaggy had brought with them, and they went to the lake Fred and Daphne had been at the night before. They drew on their faces before, and put a squirty cream mustache on Daphne and Fred. They stood round, until they stirred slightly, and then Velma gave the signal to drench them.

"Whoa!" Fred exclaimed, as water went all over his clothes.

"I'm drowning!" Daphne had screamed. until she realised she was awake, and people were looking at her.

"Guess you found out about the things we did", Daphne said, biting her lip, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yes", Velma said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"You know about the facebook pictures to?" Fred asked.

"Like, what facebook pictures?"Shaggy asked nervously.

"Oops", Daphne said, and she and Fred burst out laughing. They ran away, with Shaggy, Velma and Scooby not far behind. When they had gone the opposite way, they went by the lake, where they had first kissed,second kissed, and now, their third.

"Better make our way to Greensville, to solve that mystery", Daphne sighed.

"We'll go later, I just checked the mystery machine, and its working", Fred smiled, and they kissed once more in the sunlight.

**I hope you liked this:) I thought of this yesterday, and I wrote it just before:) Thanks for reading, and please review:)xxxx**


End file.
